


Hidan and kakuzu's suprise.

by Scarlettfire96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Yaio, male male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettfire96/pseuds/Scarlettfire96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has come for the long awaited birth of hidan and kakuzu's child..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidan and kakuzu's suprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains Yaio and male birth and male pregnancy, if you do not like then do not read!

hidan breath in deeply looking at his round belly. The clock ticked on the wall loudly. Any day now we will be able to meet you.." He spoke softly. He got up waddling to the kitchen and got him self some water to drink. He felt warmth dripping down his leg and puddle onto the floor. "Oh come on un ! I just mopped this floor! Hm!" Deidara exclaimed. "You moron my water just broke!" Hidden yelled slamming the cup in the sink causing it to break. He held his stomach groaning. "But kakuzu and itachi just went out on a mission and won't be back for hours hm!" "Do something call konan or someone, this kid is coming!" He groaned sinking to his knees as a strong contraction hit . "Let's get you to the room hm." Hidan nodded rising to his feet slowly. "Great jashin this hurts like hell!"He groaned pushing his legs. "I-I'm gonna call konan, maybe she can get a hold of itachi and kakuzu hm" He ran out of the door leaving Hidan alone. Hidan threw his head back moaning loudly. Deidara ran back in. "Konan is on her way and she said she's going to try to find out where Kakuzu is so he can be here just don't panic and stay relaxed!" "It's easy for you to say your not the one who has a kid trying to come out of you now are you blondie!" Hidan spat. "C-can I get you anything un." "Yes.. GET THIS KID OUT! He screamed grabbing Deidara by his shrit shaking him. Konan ran in. "I got ahold of kakuzu he's on his way." 

 

Minutes later kakuzu ran through the door. "Where is he is he still in labor?" He asked Deidara frantically. "Kakazu you son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!" Hidan screamed from the other room. "Does that answer your question un?" He asked. Kakuzu ran past him into the room where Hidan was propped up against some pillow groaning his face drenched in sweat. "So Mr. Immortal seems you can't handle pain. " kakuzu smirked laughing a bit till Hidan grabbed him by his throat squeezing it. "You bastard you did this to me!" Konan pried Hiden's hands off of kakuzu's throat. "Come on Hidan,you need to push." Kakazu took Hiden's hand holding it as he bared down breathing heavily" one more time." I can't it hurts." He bared down one more time before a high pitched wail was heard. "It's a girl" Konan breath cleaning the baby off before handing her to her mother. Hidan looked up at kakuzu smiling down at the silver haired infant. "She's beyond beautiful." He said leaning his head against his lovers shoulder. He winced as a streak of pain hit him again. Konan gritted her teeth a little. "There's another one." Kakuzu took the baby as Hidan began to push once again. "Almost most there keep pushing. Hidan threw his head back whining as Konan looked up at him telling him to stop. There was a brief silence. "He's not breathing. " kakuzu said looking over at the baby. Konan unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck and cut it wrapping him in a towel rubbing him. "Breath baby come on. " Hidan say up. "What's wrong with him?" He said frantically. "He had the cord around his neck. She kept rubbing the tiny baby until she hurt him breath in crying loudly. "He's gonna be fine." She smiled handing the baby to his mother. Both Hidan and kakuzu smiled looking down at the babies. "We have a boy and a girl, what should we name them." Kakuzu thought for a moment. "What about Kagehiko for the boy and Hidemi for a girl. Hidan smiled laying back. "Welcome to the world Hidemi and Kagehiko."


End file.
